


Finer With Age

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fell in love in a garden during the summer. What happens when they meet again thirteen years later?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  
_"I love you," John sobbed. Tears poured down his face as he said the words to Alex. Alex was sweating. This summer was too damn hot. John stared at him, tense like he's expecting a hit that isn't coming._

They met earlier that summer. John's family, like Alex's, was vacationing the for the three months that John and his siblings had off before they started school again that September. Alex had been in the house for two weeks when a very fancy car pulled up in front of the house next to his.

Alex watched from his temporary bedroom as the family moved their luggage in, or rather the people who worked for their family. His eyes widened as they settled on one boy who was carrying in his own bags with the rest of the workers. One of the women carrying a set of brown leather suitcases smiled at him. The boy smiled back, blinding Alex. He watched his arms, the muscles hidden underneath the expensive fabric of his shirt flexing just enough for Alex to see them. This wasn't good.

Alex didn't go out with his family much in the time they were there, opting instead to watch the boy from his window. He knew it was creepy, but he just couldn't help it. The boy spent most of his time in the garden, mostly alone, sometimes with a younger girl who would just talk to him sagely. He always went out after his father left, which said more about his father than it did about the boy. 

Alex didn't understand what the boy saw in the gardens. He stood in the almost identical one behind his own house, peering around at the array of flowers and other plants. The most interesting thing he'd seen had been a bee that fell off of a bush and bounced on the ground before flying off again. Alex was very aware of the other bugs that lurked around. He considered going back inside and drenching himself in bug spray before coming back out, but decided to not do that.

Alex jumped when he heard the a stern voice yelling from inside the adjacent house. Another voice responded, this one lighter. The front door slammed and the back one opened, sending the boy rushing out. He was even more beautiful up close. He breathed in the fresh air, smiling like he was home. He looked around the garden, stopping when his eyes got to Alex. Alex stared back, not sure what to say.

"I've never seen you here before," John said, eyebrows furrowed. He walked down the porch steps to stand in front of Alex, the fence creating a divide between them.

"I don't go out much," Alex admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"You should. It's nice to see new face now and then," John told him, smiling.

They became friends quickly. John would go out to the garden when his father left and Alex would go out to the garden when John did. They would talk until John's father came home, or all night if he never did. Their rendezvous usually came to an end when John's little sister, Martha, came out to tell John that it was time to come inside because Henry was home and looking for him. John would glance at Alex reluctantly before departing from him, jogging inside his house before his father noticed that he wasn't there.

John kissed Alex on a humid night in the middle of July. He told Alex that his father couldn't know about this, that what he felt for him must remain a secret. His hair was frizzy, a thin layer of sweat covering him that made his skin shine in the back porch light.

He was absolutely stunning.

Alex kissed him again. It was still early, the sun only just having gone down. He knew Henry wouldn't be home tonight. The man had said so to John, who had told Alex. Alex was suddenly seeing new opportunities in this time space. He pulled John over the fence and snuck him up to his bedroom. George and Martha weren't home, providing the exact amount of privacy that Alex needed.

Alex woke up the next morning at eleven o'clock with John gone. Alex knew why, but he couldn't help but feel the sting of it anyway.

He came out to the garden first that evening, watched as John walked out with an Icy Hot patch on his neck. He peeled it off to reveal the hickies that Alex had left there yesterday. He hummed as John kissed him, wove his fingers through Alex's hair. John parted from him, making him turn around.

Alex couldn't hear anything, but soon he felt the flower stem being worked through his hair. John executed this in silence, paused every few flowers to kiss the crown of Alex's head. He was done quickly, admiring his work once he had Alex turn back to face him.

Alex couldn't do things like that, but he could braid, so that's what he does. He braided John's hair in varying patterns, some thicker than the others. Not all of John's hair was braided when he said he's done, but John didn't seem to mind. He grazed his hair with delicate fingertips, not wanting to disturb any of the braids. He kissed Alex as a thank you. Alex explained once again that he couldn't do things with flowers, and John responded by promising to teach him.

He didn't end up teaching Alex how to do it until August was beginning. Alex wasn't good at it, but he tried, and that was enough for John to kiss him for it until neither of them could breathe.

The summer ended too quickly. John had two days left before he had to return to South Carolina. The workers were back in their house for the last week, never allowing John and Alex the time they so desperately needed.

They get the time when it's raining. Henry had gone out for one last social activity of some sort before they went home. The workers refused to work in the rain. It was perfect.

John had run out, rain soaking his clothes as quickly as it fell. Alex had already been waiting, umbrella broken from the wind but not enough that it didn't keep his hair dry enough that it bothered him. His eyes found Alex's, rushing over to the fence for him. Alex opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced when John yelled over the rain.

"I love you," John sobbed. Tears poured down his face as he said the words to Alex. Alex was sweating. This summer was too damn hot. John stared at him, tense like he's expecting a hit that isn't coming.

Alex surged forward, ribs pained by the dig of the fence. He didn't care. His hair was tangled in the wet mop of John's hair, the thicket of curls soft under the pouring rain. He used the leverage he had to pull John closer.

They kissed for what seemed like millennia and it still wasn't long enough. Alex couldn't feel his hands. His shoes made sloshing noises when he moved. His skin was red raw by the downpour. It didn't matter. What mattered was that John's lips were on his, shaking hands holding his jaw, his forearms covered in goosebumps. What mattered is that it was them.

"I love you too," Alex whispered. His eyes went cold as they focused on something behind John. John's sister was standing on the porch. She was shaking. Her father stood tall behind her. John froze as much as he could with the shuddering.

His father was silent. Rain smacked the ground, thunder booming distantly. He changed stance. He seemed to say something without saying it, sending a telepathic message to John that told him to come here. John followed the nonverbal command, looking back at Alex before going back inside his house.

John didn't go in the garden again. 

The Laurens family packed up and left one day early. John had looked to Alex's bedroom window before he got into the car. There was a deep purple bruise marked onto his left cheekbone. Alex stared at it, punching the window out of frustration. He'd been stupid. So careless in his love for John that he didn't notice the consequences.

He thought that'd be the last he saw of John Laurens.

He wished it wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a MESS so buCKLE UP BUTTTERCUPS


	2. Chapter 2

Why Lafayette wanted to move to the suburbs is beyond Alex, but because he loves Lafayette and did want a change in scenery, he went with it. He can't really complain, their house was nice and had enough space that Georges and Philip didn't have to share a room anymore. It's definitely an upgrade, but Alex still was skeptical about the location of it.  
  
It's early in the morning in their new house. Alex is rummaging around in the still unopened boxes in the kitchen searching for a mug but only finding glasses. When the fuck did they get all of these? He sees the handle of a mug at the bottom of the box. Victory.  
  
The doorbell goes off as Alex is about to reach for it. God hates him, he swears. He shuffles over to the door in sweatpants and a sweatshirt that isn't his.  
  
"Why do I have to be here?" A girl asks from outside the door. Alex's hand pauses on the doorknob.  
  
"Because these are our new neighbors and we're welcoming them to the neighborhood," a man answers. Alex looks up. He knows that voice from somewhere.  
  
"Why didn't William have to come?"    
  
"He's older and almost as tall as me. He'd ruin my look," the man responds.  
  
"Are you five?"  
  
"I am you're father!"  
  
Alex swings the door open finally, but as soon as he does he wishes he hadn't. He can feel reality crumbling around him, everything hitting him full force once again like it did all those years ago.  
  
He's just as beautiful as before. His hair is longer, those curls that Alex had carded through his fingers so many times winding down to his shoulders. His freckles are just as if not more prominent than they were. His lips are open in mock offense at his daughter standing in front of him. As much as he would like to stay in the John nostalgia, he can't help but be bothered.   
  
This girl is ten.  
  
John looks up from his small daughter who talks like much older than she is and immediately stops. His breath visibly catches. He has a glass tray of brownies in his hand that he promptly drops, his small daughter catching them before the glass shatters on the ground.  
  
"Alex?" John asks. There's fear in his eyes, tear pricking his eyes. He's taller now, taller than Alex who still stands at 5'7". His small daughter is looking up between the two of them, confused.  
  
"You know this guy?" She asks. John turns his attention back to her, taking the brownies from her. Alex is still frozen.  
  
"You have a daughter now," Alex whispers in awe. John turns red, nodding.  
  
Alex is about to say something else, to start a real conversation with the man he loved and lost, when Lafayette walks up behind him, two-year-old Angelica perched on their hip. They kiss the back of his head, looking up at John as they do it.  
  
"Who is this?" Lafayette questions. Their wedding band gleams in the early sunlight, right into John's eyes.  
  
"I'm John Laurens and this is my daughter, Frances. My husband, Hercules, wanted me to bring over these brownies to welcome you into the neighborhood," John explains. Alex almost laughs as John tries not to punch the word 'husband' as hard as he can.  
  
"Who's at the door?" Georges asks, pushing over Alex's legs to see the two of them.  
  
"I'm John, this is Frances," John introduces again to the child. Frances is staring at him like she has never seen such a small child in her life. He's only just above three and a half feet, but he's eight, he'll grow.  
  
"Cool," Georges says, running back in the house.  
  
"Where's Phil?" Lafayette asks as Georges walks away, sighing at the shrug they get in response.  
  
"We better get back, it was nice meeting you," John says, handing over the brownie plate. He tries to turn away but Frances grabs him by the arm.  
  
"The dinner party," she whispers to him.  
  
"Oh, right," he turns to them, "me and Hercules would like invite you over to our house for dinner next week to welcome you to the neighborhood," John explains.  
  
"Where will the kids be next week?" Alex asks Lafayette.  
  
"With their moms," they respond, ducking away from Angelica trying to grab Lafayette's bun on the top of their head.  
  
"We'll be there," Alex says John. John breathes in, smiles like he doesn't mean it.  
  
"Perfect," he says, turning again to leave.  
  
\---  
  
Alex shuts the door as John walks away, leaving Frances and John walking down the pathway to the street.  
  
"What happened between you and that guy?" Frances asks. John sighs deeply.  
  
"I used to know him," John responds, hands on her shoulders as they walk back to their house.  
  
"Really? D'you think he remembered you?" she questions, looking both ways before she leads them across the street. It's not really a street per say, and not many cars go through it, but he's still happy that his daughter is practicing road safety.  
  
"I don't know," John responds, but John definitely saw Alex recognize him. Saw the way that he noticed John's daughter. But John also saw his three children, his gorgeous spouse, their house of which John had seen nothing but a glimpse.  
  
"Do you think he will if he hasn't?"  
  
"Let's go inside, Frances."  
  
His daughter is too smart for her own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WHOLE THING IS GOING TO BE PROLLY V SHORT MAYBE IDK SORRY


	3. Chapter 3

John runs through his house for the sixth time that evening, making sure anything and everything in their house was perfect. He's not sure if it's because he wants to show Alex how his life has been so far after that summer or if it's because he wants to avoid being judged by him and his spouse. Probably both.  
  
"You alright?" Hercules asks John as he wipes down the counter for the third time.  
  
"This is the first time we've gotten new neighbors in three years. This is a big deal," John responds. Hercules blinks at him, the realization slowly coming to him.  
  
"Fuck," Hercules whispers. John nods, setting the washcloth that he had wiped the table with in between the sink. He's setting the table when he pauses.  
  
"When did you get jasmine?" John asks, referring to the bowl of white flowers on the center of the table.  
  
"I picked it up yesterday, thought you might like it," Hercules says, shrugging. John smiles, carefully touching the petals of one of them.  
  
"I love them," he whispers. He goes over to kiss Hercules, pulling him away from the food he was making. Hercules makes a surprised noise, hands wrapping around John's waist. He moves John back against the kitchen counter, separating when the doorbell rings.  
  
"Of course," Hercules whispers, forehead pressed to John's. John smiles, turning into a laugh when Will and Frances run out. Will has something in his hand that Frances obviously wants, her hand reaching out to grab it, only pausing to slap his arms.  
  
Hercules returns to the food while John goes to answer the door. He has to stop himself from gasping when he sees Alex and Lafayette, both of which are dressed a bit fancier than necessary.  
  
John feels the old rush of emotions once again. He had wondered more than once what Alex would look like dressed like this, in button down shirts and blazers. Always thought about how he'd look if he was standing on John's doorstep. His face would've been illuminated in the porch light of his house, having a silent battle with his father in their eye contact and winning.  
  
"Hello, John," Alex says, grinning. Lafayette stands behind him, bottle of wine in their hand.  
  
"Hello Alex and," he trails off.  
  
"Lafayette," they supply, smiling genuinely at them.  
  
"Lafayette! Both of you, please, come in," John instructs, moving his arm to let them in. His arm drops when he hears Will scream.  
  
"What's going on?" John asks frantically as he runs into the living room. He stops when he sees the scene.  
  
Will is still screaming, holding a blue hair tie at arm's length. Frances is latched to his back, her legs wrapped his torso to hold her balance. She's using her one hand to push up on his shoulder, inching closer to the hair tie.  
  
"Frances, get off of him!" John yells, Alex and Lafayette coming up behind him to see what was happening. William and Frances don't stop fighting, even more fueled by the yelling.  
  
"He stole my hair tie and I want it back!" She shrieks.  
  
"Don't you have any other ones?" John asks.   
  
"Not any blue ones!" She says back, finally ripping the band from Will's hand and getting down off of his back.  
  
"I have blue ones that you could've borrowed," John tells her. He's so tired all the time.  
  
"Yours are all stretched out because of all of your hair," she says, tying her hair up as she goes to sit at the dining table.  
  
"We have the same hair," John whispers, thoroughly exasperated. He can hear Alex and Lafayette snickering behind him.  
  
"You know, John, you could introduce me to our neighbors," Hercules says, stirring something. John rolls his eyes, but it's done with love.  
  
"Lafayette, Alex, this is my husband, Hercules," John introduces. Hercules turns around to wave his oven mitt clad hands at them. Both Alex and Lafayette widen their eyes at him. They wave slowly in unison, not even blinking at him. Hercules does have that effect on people. He certainly had that effect on him.  
  
"You always did like jasmine," Alex remarks quietly as he looks down at the bowl on the table. John's face turns bright red.   
  
"How would you know that?" Lafayette asks, one perfect eyebrow raised. Alex turns red, mouth opening to form an excuse when Hercules bumps past them to set food on the table. John goes to help him, providing enough distraction that the subject is dropped entirely.  
  
It's not brought up again until later that evening when they're all eating. Silence had fallen over the table until Frances breaks it. She sets her fork down for emphasis, everyone stopping to look at her.  
  
"How do you know my dad?" she asks Alex. He's sitting across the table from her, eyes boring into his soul. John almost chokes. Alex swallows as if it's physically painful and takes a deep breath. William, Hercules, and Lafayette all look confused.  
  
"I met him a long time ago while my family was on vacation," Alex explains. John tries not to sigh. He had half a mind to think that Alex would just tell her straight up what they were to each other back then. He can handle this if he only does it right.  
  
"So you were friends?" Frances questions. John wants to fling himself into the sun. Alex clears his throat.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," Alex responds. John sees it. Sees the little quirk in the corner of his mouth from him trying not to smile. He hates this.  
  
John stares at him trying not to smile. He wonders if Alex remembers the day that they said goodbye to each other. The day that John had to willingly hand over the first love of his life to the uncertainty of the future. The day his father caught them.  
  
He shakes himself out of it.  
  
The meal is finally over. He smiles as Lafayette and Alex walk back across the street, watching as they disappear inside their house.  
  
"I think that went okay," Hercules says.  
  
"Yeah, definitely."  
  
"Hey, isn't it crazy that you and Alex met again after all those years?" Hercules asks.   
  
"Yeah, crazy."  
  
"I'm going to bed," he says, kissing his forehead and going off to their bedroom. John just stares at where he was just standing.  
  
"Crazy," he repeats, following Hercules to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA SO SOZ


	4. Chapter 4

John sits in his desk chair and watches as Alex moves one huge box into his new office directly across from his.   
  
He doesn't know how Alex's job never came up in conversation at the dinner party. He wishes it did, he could be halfway to the sun by now, but alas it didn't so here he is. Alex hasn't noticed him yet. Maybe if John hides under his desk then he never will.   
  
After ten minutes of watching Alexander rummage around in the one box he has, John decides to stop being an idiot and go knock on the door. He doesn't know why he knocks, it just seems right. Alex smiles when he sees him. John tries not to notice the way his heart melts at it.  
  
"I didn't know you worked here," Alex says after he's beckoned John to come in.    
  
"I didn't know you started working here," John responds.   
  
"Well, today's my first day, so," Alex shrugs. He stares at his cardboard box for a second before diving his hand in. John jumps back at the sudden movement.   
  
"What are you looking for?" John asks, peering down into the box.   
  
"My pencil cup," Alex replies, arm moving slightly. He pulls the cup out, other items ejecting out of the box in return.   
  
John bends down to help pick up whatever fell, only pausing for a second when he sees exactly what it is.   
  
It's a framed photo of his family. Alex is halfway out of the picture, chasing down who could only be Philip, who John had only heard about. Georges is sitting in the grass, head thrown back, boredom evident in everything. Angelica is only an infant in this picture, Lafayette holding her in their arms. Lafayette is who stings the most. They're wearing a beautiful dress, flowers woven into their hair. Jasmines are arranged in a crown at their hairline, just like John taught Alex thirteen years ago.   
  
"Nice picture," John compliments as he stands up with the frame in his hands. Alex steps next to John, bursting out laughing when he sees it.   
  
"That day was a mess. Lafayette just wanted everything to be perfect, but with three small children being heathens, it's kind of difficult. This was the end result," Alex tells him. His voice is overwhelmingly fond. John smiles anyway, glad that Alex is so happy with his life. He smiles even wider when he remembers how much he loves his own life, elated that both of them became so content.   
  
"I love it," John says, leaning to set it down on Alex's desk.   
  
"Are you happy, John?" Alex asks once John is standing up straight next to him again.   
  
"I am. I really am," John responds, nodding. Alex grins, but there's something in the look in his eyes that John can't place.   
  
"That's great. I'm really happy for you," he says, sounding as genuine as one person possibly could be.   
  
"Are you happy?" John questions. Alex beams at him, glances down to the picture frame on the desk. He has the fondness in his eyes again.   
  
"Yeah, I am," he answers.   
  
John looks at him. He doesn't remember when he was standing this close to Alex. Alex is staring at him. His expression is completely blank but his eyes are scanning John's like they're looking for something. John is staring back. He remembers this look. This was the look Alex got after John kissed him for the first time. Alex blinks, steps away.   
  
"I'm gonna go," John says, backing away from Alex. He turns to the door, exiting as quick as he can. He knows that Alex can see him avoid his own office. Knows that Alex can see as he instead walks into the bathroom.   
  
He locks himself in the last stall and runs his hands through his hair.  
  
What is he going to do?  
  
\---  
  
Hercules doesn't look up at the sound of the bell going off above his studio door. He looks up at the sound of the door being slammed shut and said door being locked.  
  
"We need to talk about our husbands," Lafayette says. Hercules doesn't ask how they knew where his studio is or why they didn't just go over his house to talk about it. Mainly because he doesn't want to know, partly because he's genuinely afraid to find out.  
  
"What about them?" Hercules asks. He's not sure if he's acquainted with Lafayette enough to have a discussion about either of their husbands with them, but he goes with it anyway.  
  
"Y'know how Alex said that he and John met like a long time ago and became friends?"  
  
"Yeah," Hercules says, confused about what they're implying. He starts to stand up.   
  
"I think that during that summer my Alex and your John were fucking."   
  
Hercules sits back down.  
  
"Oh," he says. What the fuck?  
  
"And I think that they still like each other," Lafayette adds. Hercules actually does stand up this time, not wanting to hear this.   
  
"Listen, I'm not just going to stand here while you accuse my husband of still being in love with someone he met over a decade ago," Hercules says, going over to the door to unlock it.   
  
"That's not what I meant," Lafayette mumbles, following Hercules to the door. Hercules stops.   
  
"Then what did you mean?" Hercules questions, refusing to look at them.  
  
"I mean that they love us, but they also may still have feelings for each other even after all these years," they explain.   
  
"Okay, so what do we do?" Hercules asks. He's still focused on the doorknob he's holding. This feels like a game that he doesn't know how to play. A game that he's losing.   
  
"I don't know," Lafayette says. Hercules turns to them, seeing for the first time the look in their eyes. Hercules supposed that he looks the same way. Lost, afraid, genuinely concerned about how their relationships will be affected by this.   
  
"Let's talk about it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOt Good


	5. Chapter 5

Hercules is fucked.   
  
Since Lafayette had come to his studio that day, Hercules had met with them to discuss which ways they could confront their husbands about what they know is going on. The longer it continues the more Hercules can tell that he's falling. He's falling very hard for Lafayette and he's so fucked.   
  
That's not all though, no, because the universe really just needs to hurt him more. After Lafayette and Hercules started talking, they'd set up situations where they could see how John and Alex were around each other. It sounds creepy every time Hercules thinks about it, but he digresses. The more they all meet, the more Hercules gets to witness how Alex is firsthand instead of how Lafayette talks about him. The more he sees him, the more he knows he's falling for Alex too.  
  
He sits in his driveway for ten minutes thinking about it before he gets out of his car. He goes inside, stopping when he sees John sitting on their couch crying.   
  
"What's wrong?" Hercules asks. John looks up at him, face red. He sniffs, standing up.   
  
"Hercules, I love you, but I need to know if you're cheating on me," he says. Hercules stares at him, completely stalled.   
  
"I love you, why would I-"   
  
"I didn't ask if you loved me. I asked if you were cheating on me."  
  
"No, I am not cheating on you." John sobs before evening out his breathing.   
  
"Where do you go then? You disappear for hours at a time and when you come back you never give any explanation as to where you went," John says. Hercules takes a second to step back. He's a fucking idiot. How did he not see what that looks like?  
  
He looks back to John, heat breaking when he sees John's face peering at him. He's never seen this look before.   
  
"I've been meeting with Lafayette," Hercules responds, unable to lie. John's eyebrows furrow.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"To talk about your very obvious attraction to Alex."  
  
Hercules says it before he can even think about saying anything else. John's breath catches. He shakes his head, backing away from Hercules. Hercules steps towards him only for John to put his arms up like he was about to do something to him.   
  
"John," Hercules whispers. John puts his arms down, stops bracing for impact.  
  
"Don't," he mutters, "just don't."   
  
John walks away, down the hallway and into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it. Hercules looks down the hall, shocked to see both Frances and William's doors slam shut as he does.   
  
How long had they been standing there?   
  
\---  
  
After four days of John not talking to him, Hercules decides that he's going to do something about it. Hercules calls Lafayette, who answers almost immediately.   
  
"We need to talk," Lafayette says before Hercules can.   
  
"I agree, we'll be over in a few minutes."   
  
"Good," Lafayette says, ending the call.   
  
Hercules puts his phone back in his pocket, going to where John is locked in their bedroom again. He stops, knocking on William's bedroom door before he goes to John.   
  
"Come in," William says, afraid. Hercules opens the door, knowing that him and Frances were discussing what was going on with their parents before he got there.   
  
"We're going to Alex and Lafayette's. William, watch Frances," He instructs. Will nods, Frances scoffs.   
  
"I think I can watch myself," she claims, crossing her arms and flipping her hair over her shoulder. Hercules squints at her.  
  
"You're ten," he says, leaving and closing the door. He can hear more frantic whispering about him, but he doesn't go back in.   
  
He breaks into their room using the lock on top of the door frame. John flinches when the door opens, concealed underneath their comforter.   
  
"Get out," John rasps, voice scratchy.  
  
"Lafayette and Alex want to talk to us," Hercules says. John laughs.   
  
"So I can get yelled at by the both of them?"  
  
"They're not going to yell at you," Hercules assures, stepping over to John. He makes a big deal of it as he does, loudly taking each step so John knows where he's going. He gently takes the covers off of John, sitting down on the bed next to him.   
  
"Hercules," John warns, but Hercules doesn't let up. He wraps his arms around him, pulling him up off of the bed. John thrashes, trying to escape Hercules, but Hercules just wraps around him tighter.   
  
"Trust me!" Hercules tells him. John stops, looking up at him. He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and moving his hair out of his eyes. Hercules smiles. He truly is Frances' father.   
  
He carries John all the way to Lafayette and Alex's house. He doesn't even need to knock before Lafayette swings open the door. They're still in their pajamas, bun tied hastily on top of their head.   
  
"We fucked up," is the first thing they tell Hercules when they see him.   
  
"I've noticed," Hercules says, gesturing to the fact that John is pouting in his arms. Lafayette nods, walking away from the open door. Hercules takes that cue to walk in, closing the door behind him with his foot.   
  
Alex is sitting on a chair in their living room, knees drawn to his chest, face hidden behind his legs. John swallows when he sees him, breath picking up. Hercules sets him down on their couch, sitting next to him.   
  
"You're all here right now because we fucked up and now we're gonna fix it," Lafayette tells them all. Hercules nods, Alex pulls his knees closer, and John shuffles on the couch.   
  
"Hercules and I think that you and John were dating in the summer that you met," Lafayette continues.   
  
"We weren't dating per say. Like we never went anywhere," Alex says surprisingly quickly.   
  
"What did you do then?" Lafayette questions.  
  
"Kissed mostly," John answers.   
  
"Had sex like twice maybe?" Alex adds. Hercules tries not to laugh as John turns hopelessly red. Lafayette doesn't hold back, however, and laughs loudly, echoing through the house.   
  
"I loved you," John says. Lafayette stops laughing.   
  
"Do you still love him?" Lafayette asks. Lafayette looks down at John, desperate for the confirmation. John looks back at them, terrified at what will happen if he answers.   
  
"I loved you too," Alex says, legs dropping so he's sitting properly in the chair. Lafayette smiles, broad and open and unable to be repressed.   
  
"Do you still love him?" Lafayette asks, this time the question directed at Alex. Alex smiles, timid, and nods his head. He seems to resign to it with a type of grace, like he had already discussed it with Lafayette. Like Lafayette had called it and Alex is now admitting that they're right with a delighted disposition.   
  
"Really?" John whispers. Alex shrugs and nods. Hercules makes eye contact with him, surprised at how apologetic he looks towards him.   
  
"I kind of like the both of you?" Alex says. Lafayette scoffs loudly.  
  
"I was supposed the one to tell them!" They complain, huffing.  
  
"Sorry?" Alex says. Lafayette glares at him, frown straining when Alex stands up and kisses them on the cheek.   
  
"I like you guys too, by the way," Hercules says. Both Alex and Lafayette grin at him. He returns it until he looks over to John, who still hasn't said anything. His face falls, petrified on what John will do.   
  
"I like you a lot," John says, though it's mostly muttered under his breath. Alex and Lafayette's smiles increase tenfold.   
  
"We better get going," Hercules says when Angelica starts crying loudly. Lafayette and Alex nod absentmindedly, all of their attention quickly focused on their daughter.   
  
"We'll talk about us later?" John asks, satisfied with the continual nodding he gets in response. John and Hercules both get up to leave. They're about to reach the door when Alex speaks.   
  
"John, one more thing," he says, grabbing John's wrist. John looks back to him, eyebrows raised. Alex swallows, drops his arm. He steps closer and grabs the back of John's neck, pressing their lips together softly.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that again for thirteen years," Alex admits. John beams, kissing Alex quickly again before leaving with Hercules.  
  
"I think that went well," Hercules remarks as he walks with John arm in arm back to their house. John stops in the middle of the street, realization hitting him.   
  
"What?" John runs the hand not holding Hercules' over his head.   
  
"What're we gonna tell the kids?" John asks. Hercules laughs.   
  
They were going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: I am currently writing stuff for my trip the beach next week so over the next few days there might be less stuff posted idk who follows this but :///


	6. Epilogue

John and Hercules drag Frances, now twelve, and William, now fifteen, across the road and over to Lafayette and Alex's house. They knock on the door rapidly, trying to contain their excitement. Alex opens the door and squeals, making an overdramatic motion to follow him. The four of them do, walking into the living room.   
  
Georges is sitting on the couch, tiny ten-year-old limbs sprawled out like a starfish. Philip, seven years old, is sitting on the middle seat, looking down at his brother's leg draped over his like he's disappointed with it. Angelica is sitting on the arm of the couch, carefully supporting herself by leaning on Lafayette's shoulder.   
  
"Why are we here?" William asks, sitting on the other arm of the couch closer to Georges. Georges, glares up at him. William is blocking his sunlight now.   
  
"Well, William, maybe wait two seconds and they'll tell us," Frances says, leaning against the end table next to the couch. William makes a mocking noise at her, scoffing at the face Frances gives him in retaliation.   
  
"We're here to tell you that all of us are together," John announces.   
  
"Like dating?" Philip asks. Georges sits up, furrowing his small eyebrows.   
  
"Yes, Phil, like dating," Alex says. Philip nods contemplatively, sitting back on the couch.   
  
"We already knew that though," William tells them. All eight of them stare at him confused.   
  
"How?" John asks. They'd been so careful.   
  
"I once walked into your bedroom and you were all asleep, and not fully clothed, might I add. I kind of put two of two together," he explains casually.   
  
"William, I think they were the ones that put two and two together," Frances remarks, wiggling her eyebrows. William makes finger guns at her, which she returns. They make a clicking sound with their tongues.  
  
"I'm too old for this," Hercules says. Lafayette laughs as Hercules leaves the house, quite literally giving up the situation. Georges stands up, tiny eyebrows still furrowed.   
  
"Okay, but is no one worried about how I went from three parents to five in ten minutes?" He questions. John stares at him, surprised. Lafayette and Alex are staring up at the ceiling, both of them trying not to laugh.   
  
"Like," he says, standing up on the coffee table, "this is crazy! What am I supposed to call you all? Who am I?" He's staring off into the distance. He looks like the world has personally harmed him.   
  
"He's a bit overdramatic," John says.  
  
"I am not! I am a worried child!" Georges screams, pacing up and down the coffee table.   
  
"He's you, but he's Alex," John says to Lafayette. He isn't wrong. Georges looks exactly like Lafayette, but he's Alex through and through.   
  
"Are you kidding? I am nowhere near as dramatic as this!" Alex claims. John scoffs loudly.   
  
"You're worse than I am!" Georges accuses, pointing at his father. Alex gasps, truly scandalized.   
  
"I am not!" Alex argues, beginning the argument with his ten-year-old son before anyone has the mind to stop it.   
  
John and Lafayette follow it for a while, but then branch off into their own separate conversation. They turn their attention back to it, Alex now with both hands on his hips staring at Georges expectantly. The little child stares back, hand over his heart and mouth wide open.   
  
"I just can't handle this right now," he says, walking off of the coffee table and to his room. Alex huffs before storming off to his room in the same manner. Philip, Angelica, Frances, and William follow him with their eyes.   
  
"Y'know I think Georges gets it from his mom," Lafayette says sarcastically. John laughs and shoves them.   
  
John thinks back to the insecure boy who had to leave Alex in the rain thirteen years ago. The boy whose only wish on the drive to the airport was to be able to see Alex's face one more time. He smiles.   
  
He got what he wanted, in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me twenty minutes to figure out how to end this


End file.
